


Memories of the past (they hurt, don't they?)

by Asta_Is_Dead



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Light Angst, Sad, Whump, i dont know how to tag this BAHAHA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26739367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asta_Is_Dead/pseuds/Asta_Is_Dead
Summary: Asta expresses his worry of the fight against the Dark Triad, and all Yuno can do is listen.
Relationships: Asta & Yuno (Black Clover)
Kudos: 26





	Memories of the past (they hurt, don't they?)

**Author's Note:**

> yooo sorry this is so short i just like writing sad stuff (albeit im absolute shite at it)
> 
> fuck dante all my homies hate dante

Nacht, standing in front of the two mages, smiled at them while he began to walk out of the door.

" Stay here and converse a little then. Make sure to go to bed soon, however. "

" Alright... "

Asta looked at Yuno awkwardly as his Vice Captain left the room. Everyone else already left before him.

" So, Asta. What did you want to talk about at this time? "

Asta gulped at him. He knew he should get this over with quickly, usually not daring to vent to his rival... But the past events hit him so hard that he couldn't help it. He was so tired of this whole situation, and it showed.  
" Uh, well... " He mumbled quietly, Yuno's expression never faltering even when Asta took a while to collect words. " Do you remember that time the Devil Believers stole my grimoire and I didn't get it back until a week later? "  
" Of course I do. You seemed quieter. You still think about it? "  
" Yeah, all the time. It was the worst week of my life. It brought me back to when I thought I wouldn't have anything to look forward too. You remember those days too, don't you? "

" ...How could I not? Langris told me about how his brother saw you sitting solemnly outside one of those nights. What were you doing? "  
" Oh, really? I was just... Probably reminiscing, or something. "  
" Uhuh. "  
" I most likely was!! It's not like I remember. It was a terrifying time for me. "

Yuno watched Asta's eyes gloss over, the faint light shining through the windows making them glisten with a deep glint of sadness.

" And... I was wondering... What if I could never become the wizard king. Not just me, or you, either. What if we, uhm... "

Asta twiddled his thumbs as he started nervously shaking.

" What if we never make it? "

Yuno could only watch, taking in the expression of grief Asta displayed. He never talked about these kind of things to Yuno, but their lives really were in grave danger if they didn't take the plan seriously.

" I'm not sure why you're doubting yourself so much, but... " The taller one started, trying to make him feel better, yet words wouldn't form in his mind at the time.

" Without my devil's anti-magic, most of humanity will die. ninety percent will. I... "

Yuno stepped forward and embraced his rival with an arm, Asta looking up into his eyes.

" I've always risked my life to save others, but... "

He blinked multiple times to rid the tears that were brimming in his eyes, making sure to wipe them away so they wouldn't stain his face that'd already became red.

" I don't want to die, Yuno. I don't want to watch everyone die along with me, either. I want to see them smile, to see my friends and members of the Clover Kingdom happy every single day. I want to live to be able to see all of us grow stronger, to live and protect everyone... "

Yuno could feel his own tears starting to form, and he had no choice but to endure it. It wasn't his choice this time.

" Don't leave me, Yuno! " Asta cried out, wrapping his arms around his lifetime rival.

" I won't, ever. "

**Author's Note:**

> i don't think you have any idea how much i hate this because it took me like 10 minutes to write but DAMN i was vibing to the taste of the salty tears of sadness :,)


End file.
